


Made For Sorrow

by Blackmoore



Series: The tea is cold [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Other, Serial Killer John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: After Sherlock's supposed death John became a serial killer and Sherlock was brought back to find said serial killer
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: The tea is cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742389
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

John was wandering around looking for a victim to murder two people, Someone that was coming home from work and a night owl he went back home to sleep

Mycroft went and got his brother to find this serial killer back in England When it got on the subject of John Watson he froze slightly not enough for his brother to noticed and spoke: "Sherlock, John changed."

Sherlock tilts his head but doesn't ask about it because Mycroft was on a different subject by the time the question almost came out but didn't, Sherlock got a shave and a haircut well they were talking

He stood up as Mycroft was sitting on his chair behind the desk he was silent as he thinks on what Mycroft said about John

Sherlock nods as Mycroft told him to leave and Sherlock did, he told Lestrade, Mrs.Hudson he couldn't find John anywhere he tried every place he knew of and went and did the Serial Killer case

The case was weird in of its self but he did solve it but he was abducted by John Watson's men and was on his stomach in a dark room with no light source he tried to hear anything but could hear a song playing lowly He identified the song right away Rolling stones - Time is on my side, on replay

John opened the door and spoke as he closed the door he sat in the chair "Hello Sherlock, I hear you're looking for me." Sherlock looks at where he heard the voice but stayed silent as John stood up "Beat him."

John stayed in the chair he had the lights turned on to watch Sherlock get whipped bloody and raw after the 100 strikes, John told the henchman who is beating Sherlock to stop, the henchman did stop

John stood up and left with his henchman and turned the lights off again, John looks at the camera's feed as no noise came through but he could see clearly in the room as there were night vision CCTV

Sherlock felt the weight of the chain's that tied to each post of the bed and the welt's on his back that was forming

John thinks of breaking Sherlock or killing him he wonders what he can do and the possibilities of what he should do, keep his profile as is or blackmail Mycroft Holmes and die in the end he shakes his head at that idea


	2. The very next day

Mycroft sighs softly as he watched helplessly from the CCTV feed as his brother was picked up and dropped at one of four location's and wonder's what John will do to his brother

John was looking at the feed and thinks as he taps on the desk he stood up and brought his favorite Henchman with him

Sherlock heard the door open. But didn't say anything John turned the lights on as he watched Sherlock get whipped 200 times today, there was a lot of blood Sherlock spoke not sounding broken "Stop it, John this is not you."

John was looking at his henchman as he spoke: "2 year's, Sherlock You did this to me." Sherlock spoke, "I was trying to protect you."

John looked at the bloody face of Sherlock Holmes "I think that's Abit late, don't you?" Sherlock looks at him with a gaped mouth surprised by John as he think's "I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to change you at all, but if I didn't he would've hurt you, John."

John smack's Sherlock across the face "Don't talk to me about caring for me when you've been gone, Sherlock."

Sherlock reacted to the pain but spoke no word of pain as he looks at him "John, go ahead and do this, go ahead and find out what my dear brother does when he figures out what you're doing, your going to be in a world of pain."

John smack's him across the face again John nods to the henchman "Whip him, no I mean break him." John sat back into the chair

Sherlock's eye's betrayed no pain as he let tear's drop and some whimpers of pain, John watches every strike and sees the tear's fall

Mycroft received a DVD and words are written over the top of the disc he read it "Sherlock's punishment." He steels himself to show no emotions as he put it into the DVD player and watched Sherlock get beaten down and remade into a different man

Mycroft was pissed off at John he went back to watching the scene before him in hidden disgust once he got home he cried he put the disc in a case.


	3. Fear of mother's

Sherlock was in the dark for day's on end with nothing but the song, Time is on my side he was annoyed about that song already

But deleted it every time because that way he would be able to listen to it over and over again, Mycroft was trying to get Sherlock back from John Watson and texted John

Do you want something from me, to have Sherlock gave to me - MH

John lifts an eyebrow at the text as he thinks of what he wants to demand Sherlock Holmes he decided to go with the first option and knows once he gets it he will die, he chuckles as he texts Mycroft back

Nothing - JW

John looks at his henchman, Diana Rose he found humor in her name "Drop Sherlock off in London, Diana."

She nodded and does as ordered by her boss She had two males that worked for her boss help load him up in a van and dropped off in London and they left with the van

Sherlock was in pain but didn't show it as he got into his flat and contacts his brother via text

Doctor - SH

Mycroft got him to a hospital and looks pissed off the next second there was nothing in his eyes and thinks slightly of what to get John Watson on abduction, murder and a few other crime's

Mycroft was in the hospital room speaking with Sherlock "Need anything?" Sherlock shake's his head as he thinks and spoke "Water." Mycroft nods as he got water for his brother

Sherlock was having a conversation with the doctor when mother came into the room looking worried for her youngest son "You okay, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nods "I'm okay, mother." Mycroft came back and slowly as he came creeping out of the room with no noise he spoke with a nurse until mother left and Mycroft came back into the room with the water and places it on the food tray

Sherlock snorts amused at his brothers fear of their mother, Mycroft glares at him slightly and is satisfied when he said nothing on the subject


	4. Brother's worry

Sherlock woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare as he moves to the shower and cleans himself up he came out dressed in a shirt and pants

He stopped in his tracks as he saw James Moriarty sitting in his chair "I thought you died, Moriarty." Jim chuckles "It was interesting to watch your pet, sherly, change because of what I forced you to do."

Sherlock sighs softly as he rolls his eyes "What are you doing here to gloat at me because John is different." James shakes his head "No, I'm here because nobody is allowed to hurt you, but me."

Sherlock sighs "we're not together anymore." Jim chuckles "But nobody touches you because they know once they do their DEAD!" Sherlock sighs as Jim continued "You know you want to."

Sherlock shake's his head "No, I don't, Jim." Jim pouts as he thinks of a different way of doing it but stood up and left

Sherlock thinks if he should tell Mycroft but shake his head "I'm sure he already knows." Sherlock grabbed his patches and drugs and puts five patches on his arms and took drugs to calm down he sighs as Mycroft text's him

Brother mine, stop that, go talk with a therapist - MH

Sherlock sighs as he ignores his brothers worry for him as he texts back

Why should I talk with a therapist? - SH

Sherlock sighs as he heard another ding from his phone

Because John hurt you more ways than one, Sherlock - MH

Sherlock shake's his head as he replied to the text

It's not that John hurt me, it's that John was that weak to break - SH

Mycroft read the text and seeing the underlaying words that he himself was weak to fake his death

Sherlock, don't go there, you know you're not - MH

Sherlock read the text he didn't want to cry but the tears came anyway as he read his brother's text and cried himself to sleep in his bedroom


	5. Nobody, DARES TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!

John just wanted to teach Sherlock a lesson but It went from lesson to I want to break him John sat down as he saw James Moriarty alive and well

John lifts an eyebrow at him acting unsurprised as Jim talked "You are a very brave one, aren't you, Jonny and very stupid." John spoke 'What do you mean?"

Jim looks amused "Did you forget that quickly, nobody DARES TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!." John thinks as Jim spoke now in a whisper "Nobody."

He nodded curtly as a Lazer appears on John's gut "This is a reminder, John, to NEVER TOUCH WHAT IS MINE."

John lifts an eyebrow at him as a bullet was shoot and lodged in his gut as he made a noise of pain nothing else, Jim tsked at John as they are now being Lazer traveled from John's gut to John's head "Bye John, nice meeting you again."

The bullet killed John Watson he left the body there and went on with his day as nothing happened he sat down to watch the news he had some of the video deleted to.make sure nobody track's him down

The news spoke of the Serial Killers' death a name was released "John Watson." Jim chuckles "Like I said fairy tales." Sebastian came in with food for Jim

Jim smiles at him "Thank you, Sebby." Sebastian looks at him as he places the food on the table Jim moves to the table and sits in a chair and began eating the food

Jim's phone dinged but Sebastian has the phone in hand but doesn't place it in front of Jim because he would get distracted by the phone and not eat

Jim made a distasteful expression as he continued eating the food and enjoys the food without his food and of course, he grumbled he wanted his phone but Sebastian won't give it back until he finished his food


	6. I need my crown

Once Jim finished the food, Sebastian gave James phone back there was a text by Sherlock

I know you did it, Jim - SH

Jim thinks and chuckles and think's of sending an SMS back to Sherlock

Do what? - JM

Jim watched the TV bored of the show's but Sebastian was flipping through channels and stopped in the Disney channel, Jim rolls his eyes as he spoke: "You're a Disney Princess, Sebastian."

You had John killed - SH

Sebastian spoke, "I'm not the one who put the crown jewels on, Jim." Jim rolls his eyes as he smirks "That would make me the king, sebby."

Of course, I did, Sherlock, he hurt you - JM

Sebastian spoke "King of what, boss?" Jim looks at him "king of crime, sebby" Sebastian rolls his eyes "You're already the king of crime, Jim you don't need a crown to tell people that."

James grins "Good idea, Sebastian, I need one, NOW!" Sebastian rolls his eyes at Jim "We'd have to find a person with the know-how to make a crown, I don't think anybody knows how to."

Jim was getting annoyed "Come on, sebby, you have to know someone." Sebastian nods he did know someone "Fine, there is one person I know he is my cousin on my father's side of the family His name is Conner Moran Jr. His father, my uncle taught him how to do it."

Jim nods "Please take me, I need my crown, Sebastian." Sebastian nods "Sure, we're not in Ireland we have to go to Ireland to talk with him."

Jim nods "Let's board the jet, Sebastian." Sebastian nods at him amused at Jim "Let's." Sebastian got into the driver seat and drove to the airport and they got out of the car and boarded the jet as Jim relaxes in the chair and Sebastian got him a glass of something

Jim smells it and drink's the drink down and passed out from the medication Sebastian put into the drink and Sebastian relaxes in the car


	7. No, boss

Jim was awake and glares at him, Sebastian spoke before Jim could "We have landed boss." Sebastian stood up and picks his boss up "Let's go Jim." and got into the car and places Jim in the seat

Jim pouts as he moves away from Sebastian, Sebastian rolls his eyes "Were going to my cousin to get a crown, Jim." Jim is now very interested in this trip again back to Ireland

Sebastian rolls his eyes at his boss as they got into the car and went where Conner Moran is to get a crown Jim already knew what type of crown he wanted and grins

Once they parked the car, Sebastian knocked on the door Conner answered the door "Come in Sebastian, Mister.Moriarty."

James explains what type of crown he wants to be made from what Conner can do, Conner nods as he writes it down and gets to work on the crown

Sebastian got Jim distracted from the crown onto food, Jim sighs as he goes to eat at a restaurant Sebastian eats at the same restaurant as Jim, Jim got some breakfast and ate his food slowly

Sebastian nods as he eats his food and grins as he lifts an eyebrow at him


	8. "I'll put you on a leash, Jim."

When Conner Moran informed the crown was finished, Jim was on the phone dealing with associates, employer, and employees

Sebastian told Jim once Jim got off the phone "Jim, my cousin has finished the crown you needed." Jim smiles ecstatically to hear that "Let's go."

Sebastian nodded as he got into the driver seat and drive back to his cousin's place once the car park they got out and Sebastian locked the car.

Sebastian nods to his cousin, Conner Moran and explained to Jim the crown is finished, Jim grins as he looks at his crown and puts it on

Jim looks to Sebby "How do I look, sebby?" Sebastian grins "Good boss." He puts a thumbs up at conner "Let's go then, Jim, who do you want to bother now?"

James think's "You, I want to annoy or maybe Mycroft." Sebastian gave a look that says no way

Jim sighs "I'm bored, I helped deal with John Watson, I just want a thank you from Sherlock or Mycroft."

Sebastian sighed "You're going nowhere near them again, last time you were tortured, Jim, don't even think about it, I'll put you on a leash."

Jim laughs "Pfft as if you would do that, Sebby." Sebastian sighs "You hired me to protect you, James and I am trying to do that correctly but you keep making messes, I have to clean up."

Jim nods and smiles "Fine, fine we'll go into hiding, Sebastian." Sebastian nodded "Good, that means no leash, yet."

Jim glares at Sebastian "I can have you skinned for what you did to me, but we are after all more then friends." Sebastian gave him a look as Jim laughs in amusement


	9. The finale

Jim sighs as he looks at Sebastian and nods "I'll leave them be, Sebastian." He pulled out his phone and texted Mycroft Holmes

Peace offering information on a Raymond Reddington - JM

Mycroft looks at the text and think's of his options

What will you get out of this - MH

Jim rolled his eyes at Mycroft

I want nothing, just to disappear, I know where Reddington is - JM

Mycroft lifted an eyebrow at the text of Jim

You want to disappear, Why? - MH

Jim looks at Sebastian "Questions over text annoying."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his boss

Because I have my reasons, M - JM

Mycroft looks at the text and think's as he got into the car

What are you going to do? - MH

Jim was walking around with a baseball cap on and a shirt and pants

Going to hide somewhere and live the rest of my life out - JM

Mycroft laughs at that text

I know you Jim, you'll get bored of a normal life, teaching math at a college - MH

Jim rolled his eyes at Mycroft

Then you don't know me, Mycroft, someone will come and either bother you or maybe Sherlock after all he did save Sherlock from Cuba that day - JM

Mycroft sighs softly

Who are you, talking about? - MH

Jim chuckles as he looks at the text and sighs softly as he saw something go down and sighs and Skip's over that street

Raymond Reddington, he's wanting to ask about me from Sherlock - JM

Mycroft sighs softly and knows who Reddington is they have meet once

You're American counterpart, yes? I've heard of him never meet him, maybe Sherlock would feel obliged to not tell him, you did after all save his life - MH

Jim laughs he let Sebastian go but he was sure he'd find him if he needed him again

Yes, my American counterpart, I don't believe Sherlock is going to, protect me in any way I killed John for him nothing more, nothing less, I protected him like you would protect him - JM

Mycroft tilted his head and clicks his tongue

In a very different way you killed John for what, touching what is your's, Jim, he's not your's anymore - MH

Jim nods as he sat on a bench in the park

I did at first, Mycroft, but Sebastian made sense to kill John one last favor - JM

Mycroft nods and frowns at the logic of what Jim typed down but gets it

You did that for what a favor?, Sherlock doesn't like those - MH

James sighs as he stood up and went to live in a flat somewhere else he boarded a train under a false identity that could hold up to any kind of scrutiny

He turned the phone off and left it in the airport he got off the plane once it landed and thinks as he got into the car that was waiting for him and was drove to the private school and hide in the country he taught students in and stayed there happily far away from all them


End file.
